Remember Sunday
by Miryu
Summary: Un cortito fic, algo triste. "Aquella chica, aquella chica, ¿era un sueño o realidad? ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así, de esta forma? No sé, tengo que ver si es verdad, no lo recuerdo bien, no..." SoxMa. Algo triste, advierto... ah, ¡Feliz Navidad!


_Bueno, últimamente he tenido varias ideas para dar. Pero esta surgió tras una letra de una canción que de verdad me enamore. Es que es muy bonita, y pues, triste a la vez… así que, aquí les traigo mi idea. Aunque solo el titulo y un poco más me sirvió para el fic, así que ¡miren que patética! Ya, ya… a leer:_

**Remember Sunday**

_Eres tú, alguien que nunca podre olvidar aunque ya no estés al lado mío._

Comenzó su mañana, tal como todas las que había hecho en su vida. Solo que esta no era una mañana común, una cualquiera, una que siempre pasa. Esta era otra mañana, con algo vacio, un faltante en su interior. Un domingo que no era un domingo cualquiera, porque eso que le faltaba, hace días que le faltaba. Camino, por su casa, dicho y hecho, aun sentía el vacio dentro suyo: gritándole, pidiéndole aquel sentimiento, aquella persona que le faltaba. Revolvió su cabello, saliendo de su casa, buscando lo que había tenido el otro domingo, lo que tenía, lo que ahora no tiene. Asomo su rostro a la brisa. Ese domingo era igual al otro, su misma brisa de próxima lluvia lo humedecía un poco. Decir que esa sonrisa del otro domingo, había quitado todo lo malo a la brisa que tanto odiaba. Cayó, en sus rodillas, intentando recordar más, intentando pensar mucho más aun, porque tenía que recordar, tenía que acordarse, tenía que hacer desaparecer ese vacío tan profundo. Miró la hora, casi más del desayuno… el otro domingo habían desayunado con galletas por las manos de ella. Ahora, ni esos restos de galletas en la mesa, le servían para llenar su sentimiento. ¿Por qué mierda había pasado? ¿Por qué? Tanto odiaba ese sentimiento, tanto esa necesidad. No, no era necesidad… era otra cosa mucho más profunda. Y su casa, ya no se parecía más a su casa, si no estaba ella, si no estaba su perfume a jazmín… no era su casa.

Pero… ¿todo esto por un sueño? No puede ser real, todos esos meses juntos, esos dos años que estuvo junto a él. No es real, es solo un sueño. No, un sueño que termino en pesadilla. Porque aquella sonrisa dolida, no se la olvidaría nunca más.

Pero… ¿Qué costaba con preguntar? Aquella chica, ¿en verdad existió? Al punto de volverse loco, preguntó. Su nombre, sonaba tan bien como la vez en que la conoció –en sueños-, esa chica… esa chica. Le preguntó a su amigo. Él sabía mucho más que él. Su nombre, lo recordó. Su amigo la conocía, "¿esa chica? Sí, claro. Estuvo junto a ti, ¿no te acuerdas?". Pues claro que se acordaba, y es decir ¿no era un sueño? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué ese final? ¿Si había pasado?

No perdió más tiempo. Black Star le había dicho dónde vivía. No tiene que perder más tiempo. Tiene que decírselo, tiene que decir ese sentimiento. Aquel que le molestaba hasta que lo diga. Decírselo. Sí que era algo que él quería. Encontró la casa: "en VENTA". No, ¿aquella chica se mudó? Cada vez su sueño empezaba a tener más sentido. Le preguntó a los vecinos, quienes miraron la casa con algo de pena, y al chico desesperado de ella solo le respondieron "se mudó, se fue a vivir lejos". Ahora llovía, fuertemente. Aquella brisa ahora era lluvia. Corrió, corrió hasta su casa. Donde esos recuerdos le hablaban, le susurraban al oído secretos que ella le decía. Las nubes lo siguen, sin darse la vuelta ni nada. Pero él no entra a su casa. Se dio cuenta de algo… todo esto era real. Aquella chica, murió en sus brazos, con aquella sonrisa dolida.

Maka… - murmuró cuando encontró la carta que le había dado el otro domingo. Recordó, recordó el otro domingo con ella, ese domingo a la noche, ese domingo en que ella le sonrió por última vez y sin pensarlo le dijo "por siempre juntos, ¿no Soul?". Ahora sabia, ahora sabia… su sonrisa se mescló con su llanto. Sus lágrimas. Un hombre no llora, pero él necesitaba llorar por ella.

Maka… te amo – susurró abrazando la carta que solo decía "aquí estoy, y te amo". Una carta, que tan solo era un juego y que ahora era parte del recuerdo del domingo.

**Fin**

_De alguna manera lo siento triste al extremo. Bueno, ya que es Noche Buena, y tenía un fic preparado para Navidad, pero me olvide de subirlo y ahora ya ni tiempo tengo de corregirlo, lo subiré mañana o pasado mañana. Igual, tengo otro de Año Nuevo, que es más que sorpresita para los amantes del Chrona x Kid. Bueno… ahora que puedo ¡Feliz Noche Buena y Navidad! ¡Que la pasen muy bien con sus familiares, amigos, quien quieran y etc.!_

_En fin, con cariño…_

**Atte. Luz Franceschetti (Lucy-chan Evans).**


End file.
